Bomberman
Bomberman faces many enemies in his adventures, and few of the non-brainwashed ones ever live to tell the tale.. Mega Bomberman * Evil Monkey - Burned alive by Bomberman using bombs, shown dizzy before it then dissapeared in a puff of smoke. * Big Rock Monster - Was blown to pieces by Bomberman using bombs. * Giant Crab - Carapace and limbs blown off by Bomberman before vanishing in a puff of smoke. * Gentleman Bat - Reduced to a normal bat by Bomberman, and then vanished in a puff of smoke * Yuki-Onna - Destroyed by Bomberman in battle. Bomberman64 #Creature - the strange, unnamed creature that works for Altair and moved the giant crystal was killed when Sirius flew into him. #Draco - the dragon guarding the Green Garden anchor was killed when Bomberman threw enough bombs at him. He started on fire and fell over the edge. #Artemis - one of Altair's mercenaries, was defeated by Bomberman, and was destroyed in a blue explosion. #Leviathan - the giant fish guarding the Blue Resort anchor was killed by Bomberman using bombs, and sank below the water. #Orion - one of Altair's mercenaries, while guarding the Red Mountain anchor, was defeated inside his robot, Hades, by Bomberman; with several explosions, Hades sank into the lava. As the door on Hades was open, Orion was left unprotected from the lava while this happened, and succumbed to a molten, fiery fate. #Mantis - the giant ice spider guarding the White Glacier anchor was kiled by Bomberman with bombs, shrinking its body shortly before death. #Cerberus - the machine guarding the tower of Black Fortress was destroyed by Bomberman with bombs, and exploded (with several explosions similar to that of Hades). #Altair - the main antagonist, after being beaten by Bomberman, Regulus tried to save him, but Sirius knocked them both down, absorbed the Omni Cube's power, kicked Altair into the air, and shot a massive laser beam at him that completely disintegrated him. #Vega - Altair's pet ship, was combined with Altair when Sirius killed him. #Spellmaker - the jester that attacked Bomberman in Rainbow Palace was killed when Bomberman attacked his shadow with bombs, causing him to completely disappear except for his mask. #Sirius - the true antagonist, was defeated by Bomberman and Regulus using bombs, killing him and completely destroying him in a massive shockwave explosion in space as he shattered to pieces. Bomberman 64: The Second Attack #Baelfael - Defeated in battle by Bomberman with bombs, and was destroyed in a fiery explosion (identical to his teleportation). Was revived once the Angel of Light and Shadow was defeated, released from Sthertoth's control. (Alternately, Sthertoth wins and Baelfael remains dead) #Behemos - Defeated in battle by Bomberman with bombs, and shattered to pieces (identical to his teleportation). Was revived once the Angel of Light and Shadow was defeated, released from Sthertoth's control. (Alternately, Sthertoth wins and Behemos remains dead) #Ashtarth - After being defeated by Bomberman, he gave him a bomb disguised as a wind stone, and collapsed. Bomberman threw the bomb at Ashtarth, blowing him up. Was revived once the Angel of Light and Shadow was defeated, released from Sthertoth's control. (Alternately, Sthertoth wins and Ashtarth remains dead) #Zhael - Defeated in battle by Bomberman with bombs, and was destroyed in a blast of electricity (identical to her teleportation). Survived long enough to tell Lilith that she was Mihaele's avatar. Was revived once the Angel of Light and Shadow was defeated, released from Sthertoth's control. (Alternately, Sthertoth wins and Zhael remains dead) #Molok - After being defeated by Bomberman, used the last of his energy to collapse the floor, and was destroyed in a blast of magma (identical to his teleportation) before it fell (though Lilith saved Bomberman and Pommy). Was revived once the Angel of Light and Shadow was defeated, released from Sthertoth's control. (Alternately, Sthertoth wins and Molok remains dead) #Zoniha - Afte being defeated by Bomberma, attempted to destroy him, but was stopped by Bulzeeb, who then sucked her into a Gravity Sphere. Was revived once the Angel of Light and Shadow was defeated, released from Sthertoth's control. (Alternately, Sthertoth wins and Zoniha remains dead. Also, should the player choose not to go to Zoniha's planet, Mihaele presumably killed her to get her Light Stone) #Regulus / Bulzeeb - After being defeated by Rukifellth (possessed by Sthertoth), gave his power to Bomberman. Rukifellth sucked him into a massive Gravity Sphere. Was revived once the Angel of Light and Shadow was defeated, released from Sthertoth's control. (Alternately, Sthertoth wins and Regulus remains dead) There are also two deaths exclusive to the bad, alternate ending (dubbed "The Normal Ending", by the tapes Bomberman can purchase at the shop) that occurrs if Sthertoth is fought without collecting the Light and/or Shadow Stones, or else after losing to Mihaele. #Mihaele - sucked into a black sphere (identical to Bulzeeb's teleportation) by Sthertoth shortly before he awakened in his ultimate form. #Rukifellth - was killed when Sthertoth, who was defeated and seemingly destroyed by Bomberman, suddenly reappeared, in his ultimate form again. When he reappeared, Rukifellth was completely destroyed. #Lilith - Sthertoth destroyed Warship Noah and blew it up. Bomberman and Pommy escaped, but Lilith chose to remain behind and was killed when the ship exploded. It is interesting to note that in the good ending, all the bosses either return or survive. Mihaele and Sthertoth combine into the Angel of Light and Shadow (with Mihaele clearly dominant), who once defeated by Bomberman, decides he can defend the universe, and vanishes, releasing Rukifellth and Lilith and bringing all the Astral Knights (now Elemental Knights again) back to life. Bomberman Hero #Endol - Bombs thrown at him by Bomberman, and exploded, leaving several dollar bills. Was later revived by Bagular after Nitros resurrected him. #Baruda - Head bombed by Bomberman on the Bomber Copter, until he exploded. Was later revived by Bagular. #Bolban - Bombs thrown at his forehead and tail by Bomberman, until he exploded. Was later revived by Bagular. #Cronus - Bombs thrown at his eye by Bomberman, until he malfunctioned and exploded. Was later revived by Bagular. #Natia - Bombs thrown at her by Bomberman, until she was destroyed (though did not explode, disappeared instead). Was later revived by Bagular. #Endol - Bombs thrown at his chest by Bomberman, until he exploded. #Baruda - Bombs thrown at his head by Bomberman, until he exploded. #Cronus - Bombs thrown at his eye by Bomberman, until he exploded. #Bolban - Torpedoes shot at his forehead by Bomberman, until he exploded. #Natia - Both her and her clone, bombs thrown at them by Bomberman, until they were destroyed, and disappeared for good. #'Bagular' - After his body was destroyed, his soul entered a TV screen, which then entered a tank. Bagular and his tank form were destroyed for good when Bomberman threw bombs at the Bagular screen on the tank after blowing both his arms off. #Evil Bomber - Bombs thrown at him by Bomberman until he was destroyed, vanishing in a similar manner to Natia. Bomberman: Act Zero Bomberman: Act Zero had a much darker tone than the rest of the series, and thus: #The Whole Bomberman Race (bar Bomberman himself): Killed in deadly games set up by the government Category:Video games